Good bye, my brother
by Aria01
Summary: Seu único erro sempre fora amá-lo demais...


**Título: **Good bye, my brother...**  
****Autor:** -Aria-  
**Categoria: **Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, 5ª Temporada (ou não), Slash (M/M)

**Advertências:** Insinuações de Michael x Lucifer

**Classificação: **G**  
Capítulos: **1 (Oneshoot)**  
Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Seu único erro sempre fora amá-lo demais...

**Notas: **Sim, você não está louco e nem leu errado. Esta fanfic É uma Michael x Lucifer e se passa durante a queda daquele que foi considerado o mais belo e forte dentre todos os anjos.

Como não há referências suficientes sobre Michael na série, ou pelo menos não _ainda_, tudo aqui contido baseia-se em fontes como a própria igreja católica, fontes "alternativas", a qual estou considerando qualquer coisa além da igreja, e toques da minha própria mente insana.

* * *

**Good bye, my brother...**

O ser celestial estava sentado em um plano paralelo, observando ao longe as novas criações de seu Pai. Os homens, como Ele os chamava, eram diferentes e isso era uma das coisas que mais lhe atraía naqueles seres. Diferentemente de si, e dos seus iguais, eles não eram feitos de luz, mas sim carne e ossos.

- Então é aqui que você estava... – A voz familiar soou próxima – Estive à sua procura, irmão...

O outro ser, recém-chegado, aproximou-se mais. Sua presença exalando o poder pela qual era conhecido e admirado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada. – Um breve sorriso – Não se preocupe, Michael.

- Então por que me procurava, Lucifer?

Os dois corpos de luz podiam ser vistos a olho nu apenas pelos "escolhidos" e mesmo que suas verdadeiras formas pudessem parecer idênticas, Lucifer era considerado o mais belo, e também o mais forte, dentre todos os anjos.

Antes de respondê-lo, o ser comumente referido como "aquele que brilha", postou-se atrás de Michael e procurou ver o que tanto atraía a atenção do irmão mais velho. Ao longe pôde ver as novas criações do Pai. Os seres que estavam tomando toda a atenção tanto do Criador quanto daquele próximo de si.

- Que interesse vê neles, irmão?

A pergunta que lhe fora feita tinha um tom diferente, como se escondesse um "algo mais", e o Arcanjo responsável por liderar a horda celestial teve medo de saber o que poderia ser aquilo.

Desde que podia se lembrar, Lucifer sempre estivera muito ligado ao Pai, assim como a si próprio, e mesmo que anjos não fossem dotados de sentimentos, não havia como negar que no caso dele a linha que os separava era tênue demais. E aqueles novos seres, mesmo sem a menor consciência, estavam conseguindo fazer com que ele a transpassasse com muita facilidade.

- Não sei explicar. Apenas os acho interessantes... Belos...

Lucifer ri, e uma mescla de deboche e desdém pode ser facilmente percebida. Não era segredo para nenhum deles seu desafeto por aqueles seres. Desde a criação de criá-los até recentemente, quando o Pai decidiu que os anjos deveriam servi-los.

A princípio, o "mais belo" acreditou ser apenas algo momentâneo, porém todo o interesse nos _homens_ não diminuía. Ao contrário, apenas aumentava gradativamente e Michael conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que era instintivo demais. E era isso que, de fato, o preocupava...

- Sabes que não deve agir assim.

- Você sabe o que penso a respeito disto tudo. Inclusive _deles_.

- E você sabe que eles foram criados à imagem e semelhança do Pai. Não deves questioná-lo, Lucifer. Jamais.

Michael tentava convencê-lo a aceitá-los, os homens, mas sabia o quão difícil aquilo poderia ser.

- Por quê? Eu só não acho que eles podem, ao menos, ser comparados a Ele...

- Já chega! – O Arcanjo virou-se na direção do irmão, encarando fixamente os olhos luminosos – Está beirando a blasfêmia, irmão! Sabes disso!

A voz era fria, quase rude, e Lucifer quase não pôde reconhecê-lo ali. Levemente irritado, o anjo mais velho levantou-se de onde estivera sentado por tanto tempo e saiu a passos firmes, distanciando-se do outro.

De certa forma Michael compartilhava parte desse "sentimento", por mais errado que pudesse ser, mas sob hipótese alguma questionaria o Criador. E se Ele assim queria, assim seria. Sem hesitações.

Desejava que o irmão percebesse o quão errado aquilo era e tentaria impedi-lo a qualquer custo. Mesmo que para isso precisasse usar de força bruta...

Lucifer, por sua vez, ficara imóvel por algum tempo, apenas o observando se afastar. Michael também já não era mais o mesmo e aquilo lhe machucava. Ele sempre fora seu objeto de admiração e amava-o tanto quanto ao Pai.

Não que desgostasse de seus outros irmãos, amava todos, mas ele, Michael, era especial. Não sabia explicar com palavras, mas sabia que por ele fora capaz de muitas coisas. Assim como sabia que _por ele_ seria capaz de tantas outras mais.

O Pai e ele eram seus principais "pilares" e vê-los tão admirados por seres inferiores como aqueles não o agradava. Seu irmão era muito forte, ou então não seria líder do exército celestial, e não queria vê-lo submetido àqueles humanos. Eram _eles_ quem deviam servi-lo, não o contrário...

- Por que escolhe defendê-los, irmão? Por quê?

... ... ... ...

O tilintar das lâminas ecoou alto, um som quase choroso, e nenhum dos dois anjos que ali duelavam pareciam, de fato, dispostos a dar um fim aquilo.

De um lado Lucifer, que apoiado por outros tantos anjos, lutava pelo que ele acreditava ser "justo". Colocar os homens em seu devido lugar, abaixo dos seres celestiais. Michael, por sua vez, defendia a decisão do Pai com fervor, assim como sempre o fizera.

E apesar de possuir um número maior de "aliados", o Arcanjo não tinha certeza se aquela era uma batalha que realmente gostaria de ganhar. Também não queria perdê-la, tinha seu orgulho como soldado, mas o fato de ser _ele_ quem estava confrontando tornava tudo tão confuso.

Lucifer havia desobedecido e se rebelado, merecia uma punição por isto. Porém ele era aquele quem, depois do Pai, mais amava.

Seu fiel companheiro de batalhas... Seu irmão mais estimado... E era exatamente contra ele que agora se via empunhando sua espada. A arma conhecida por combater todo o tipo de mal, estava diretamente apontada contra aquele a quem confiaria sua existência.

- Não faça isso, Lucifer. Eu lhe imploro. – A voz de Michael expressava toda a dor e a angústia contidas naquele ser – Arrependa-se e peça perdão ao Pai. Sei que Ele não irá lhe punir tão severamente.

- Eu não posso, Michael. – Os olhos do mais novo não pareciam mais tão brilhantes àquela altura – Não posso aceitar ajoelhar-me diante deles... Também não posso vê-lo fazer isso...

- O Pai sabe o que faz, irmão. Por favor...

- Eu realmente não posso... Desculpe-me...

Não havia mais como defendê-lo e muito menos justificá-lo, Michael sabia disso. Seu irmão havia acabado de ultrapassar o limite do perdoável e teria de receber o castigo máximo dos céus.

Lucifer, e todos aqueles que o seguiam, deveriam ser expulsos do paraíso...

- Você sabe o que vai lhe acontecer e ainda assim continua com essa estupidez? Por que, meu irmão?

- Faço isto por nós. Porque alguém precisa fazê-lo.

- Bobagens... – O mais velho murmurou.

O Arcanjo estava parado, entretanto foi necessária apenas uma fração de segundos para que eles estivessem frente a frente e Lucifer se visse obrigado a bloquear seus ataques. Os olhos de Michael indicavam tristeza, porém seus movimentos demonstravam o quanto ele levava aquela luta a sério.

O mais novo não queria acreditar naquilo e exatamente por isto se viu hesitando quando teve a chance de feri-lo. Ao contrário do líder do exército angelical, que não desperdiçou aquela oportunidade quando a teve.

No segundo em que Lucifer vacilou, Michael o derrubou ao chão. Com o pé apoiado sobre o peito do mais novo, além da espada diretamente apontada contra seu pescoço, o Arcanjo o impedia de se mover.

- Terá coragem de fazer isso comigo, irmão?

Dor, tristeza, desapontamento. A voz de Lucifer mesclava estes e tantos outros mais sentimentos. Ele ainda custava a acreditar que, de fato, aquele quem tanto amava faria aquilo. Que ele teria coragem de...

- Foi você quem escolheu este destino. – O Arcanjo falou com rispidez – Eu o amo e sinto muito pela decisão que tomou.

- Estás dizendo que sou culpado, Michael?

- Você se rebelou contra o Pai! Sabes o pecado que cometeu e ainda assim continuou por este caminho sinuoso.

- Eu não me rebelei! – Lucifer tentou se levantar, porém o pé do outro ainda o impedia – Apenas queria que nos fosse nosso devido valor! Não podemos nos subjulgar diante de seres como eles, Michael! Entenda e apoie-me, irmão... Por favor...

Mesmo para aqueles que pudessem vê-los, ambos não passariam de dois seres feitos da mais pura e límpida luz. Entretanto apenas eles, Lucifer e Michael, compreendiam verdadeiramente aquilo que os envolvia.

Anjos deveriam ser imunes a sentimentos, mas como criaturas que haviam sido moldados pelo Pai carregavam consigo esses traços que, na maioria, jamais eram despertados.

Lucifer era uma dessas exceções e teve a coragem de expor o que sentia, mesmo que para isso agora tivesse que ir contra tudo e todos. Michael também era um desses, porém sua lealdade cega para com o Criador impedia-o de agir por si próprio.

Ainda assim isto não o impedia de sentir a tristeza de saber que, jamais, veria seu irmão outra vez...

- Eu sinto muito, Lucifer... Mas não se preocupe, me encarregarei pessoalmente de levá-lo ao seu destino final.

- O-o que...? Do que você...

Porém Lucifer não teve tempo para, ao menos, tentar entender o que acontecia. Um clarão quase cegante ofuscou tudo a sua volta e no instante seguinte se viu caindo. Devido à alta velocidade tudo se resumia a borrões. Exceto a imagem dele.

Michael estava o acompanhando de perto, apenas um pouco acima de seu corpo. Apesar da rapidez da queda, pôde ver as lágrimas que se perdiam ao vento conforme os metros avançavam. Instintivamente, Lucifer chorou.

- Adeus, meu irmão...

A voz de Michael era a última coisa da qual se recordava, pois no segundo seguinte tudo se tornou trevas.

_**Fim**_

_**

* * *

**_

**PS:** Ainda não foi betada.__


End file.
